Inevitable Love
by icarusge1238
Summary: Pit was on an errand For Palutena when things went wrong. In this story you will follow Pit through trials of not only physicality but mentality and love
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable Love Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: Hey guys Icarusge1238 here, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading A Summer Away From Home very much or very frequently, I have been Hella busy with school and personal problems. On top of that I haven't really had many ideas after the last chapter as to how to continue the story on from where it is, so right now I am coming at you with a new story, an odd choice here but coming at you with a Kid Icarus Uprising Fanfiction. So yeah, thank you guys for being so supportive and giving me the constructive criticism so as to help me become a better writer and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Oh wow the sky is so beautiful today Lady Palutena" Exclaimed Pit. "Don't get to exited Pit, we have a job to do if you'll recall" Replied Palutena flatly. It was obvious that she was either distracted by or upset about something or someone. "I know I…I'm sorry Lady Palutena" Pit responded in a very gloomy, defeated tone. "Lighten up Pit, it is me who should be apologizing, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that I just..." Her voice trailed off as if something was wrong. "Lady Palutena, what's wrong" Asked Pit seeming very concerned about her. At that moment, Pit began to fall for no reason. He checked the watch that Palutena had given him to see how much longer the power of flight had left and it said he should have had at least two and a half more minutes remaining.

"LADY PALUTENA HELP ME" Pit exclaimed as he fell farther and farther. As he got closer to the rocky ground he thought to himself "Oh god this is the end, I'm finished". Right before he hit the ground, he felt his wings begin to beat intensely, he was being carried by someone up to a cliff top. As he reached the top of the cliff he saw a figure standing there in the shadows "Lady Palutena?" Pit asked uncertainly. "No it's not little miss perfect, it's me" said the figure in the shadows sounding rather childish and hurt. "Me who?" Pit asked quizzically. "I'm surprised that you don't recognize me just by my voice" the figure replied sounding relatively hurt while coming out of the shadows. "Viridi, Is that you?" Pit asked looking more than shocked to see the goddess of nature here at this moment. "Who else do you know of who could control your power of flight" Viridi tutted as she stared at Pit triumphantly.

"What are you doing here though Viridi, I thought you were off trying to create another reset bomb factory or something" Pit asked flatly, thinking that the child like goddess was the one behind all of this. Viridi blushed a little bit "Well I…I heard your cry for help and just though that well…" Viridi was interrupted as the ground shook violently. As the ground shook itself open wider and wider the angle and the goddess could see a figure in the wake of all of the chaos. "Is that…no, It couldn't be…" Viridi said almost inaudibly. As the person came closer she made a grave observation. "Oh well isn't this just wonderful, now we have Hades to deal with as well" Viridi said clearly agitated. "Wait what do you mean as well" Pit replied feeling as though there was something important that she wasn't telling him. "There's not enough time to explain right now, but I promise I will explain everything once we are safe. Now fly"

With that being said Pit started flying. "But Viridi, what about you, and where are you taking me" Asked Pit obviously concerned about her. Viridi laughed, it was a mixture of nervousness and anguish but she said with great pride shaking off the negative emotions "Right now I am sending you to my base of operations, as for me, I will be right behind you, even a goddess knows when a strategic withdraw is needed" She smiled wryly at the thought that she was forced to run away from an enemy. "It's been a long time Hades" She thought to herself as she saw Pit flying away in the distance. As Pit disappeared Viridi started to follow, as she did she watched as Hades destroy the land beneath her, it was obvious that he was looking for something but she had no clue as to what it could be. As Pit reached something that looked like a castle in the sky he started wondering about the recent events "What in the world could Viridi be thinking sending me to such a place so far from where I am supposed to be, and more than that why is she being so generous yet secretive" Pit asked himself aloud as he approached the castle faster and faster. "Oh my god, I am going to hit the wall" he screamed. At that very moment he started to pull up and go over the wall. "God damn it Viridi, stop trying to give me a heart attack" He yelled in the vacant space of the castle.

He started to wander as he heard light footsteps behind him. He jumped obviously paranoid about something. As he turned around he realized that it was just Viridi landing behind him. Laughing she looked at his fear stricken face "What it's not like I am going to just send you in here to kill you, you stupid angel" she laughed walking right past him "Are you coming or are you just going to keep standing there looking at the entrance like a Neanderthal" she asked obviously impatient. "Yeah I gotcha, I'm coming" Pit was a mixture of relieved and irritated that Viridi had gone back to her old Bitchy self. "At least she wasn't being uncharacteristically nice anymore" Pit thought to himself as he followed Viridi down a long set of twisting hallways. He watched her as she stopped at the biggest door at the end of the hallway and open it. What lay inside came as a very big surprise to Pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inevitable Love Chapter 2**

The room in question surprised Pit because it was not the big "Testament to your ego" type room, in fact one could say it wasn't even a room. What stood in front of Pit was not a dank throne room but instead a lavish green field. The grass was as green as the leaves on the tree which were a deep emerald green. There was vegetation and life as far as the eye could see with animals playing around as If it were late spring and nothing was wrong. "Wow, it's…amazing" Pit stated as he walked lazily though this paradise on Earth. "What is it though" Pit asked quizzically "This, is my throne room however, it doubles as a safe haven for the animals when things on the ground gets terribly bad" She responded proudly yet solemnly. "Wow I just didn't know that something so beautiful could exist on this Earth" Pit told her turning to face her. "So you said that you would tell me what the Hell was going on here, between Lady Palutena suddenly disappearing and then you popping up and then Hades, I don't understand what is happening right now" Pit remarked coming out of his trance-like state from the immense beauty of the garden.

"Where to start" Sighed Viridi knowing that this was going to take the angel some time to get his head around. "This all started about 3 months ago when Palutena contacted me and said she wanted to discuss a few things. I didn't see why she was coming to me but begrudgingly I agreed." Started Viridi feeling like this whole situation should only be a dream. "When we finally met up she told me that there was someone coming for her, looking for something, she wouldn't tell me what it was but it was obvious that this was serious so I just continued listening to her as she told me the details of what was happening. She told me a number of unrelated things and then told me that it would probably be Hades and his army that were coming for her, she told me so that I could tell you when the time was right." Viridi said walking along the garden path with Pit at her heels "Ok, that doesn't explain to me where you came from or rather why it was you who saved me" said a very confused Pit. "There are a couple of reasons, first Palutena gave me the task of protecting you seeing as you are basically her right hand man. And second I am the only other person who can control your power of flight which is one of the reasons that Palutena recruited me for this task, honestly I am lucky that I found you when I did or else you would be a Pit pancake on that cliff right now" Viridi finished while snickering. "So what your telling me is that Lady Palutena is in big trouble and we are just standing here doing nothing" Exclaimed Pit enraged.

"Tell me what you would do if I flew you back up to Skyworld" Viridi asked him coldly. "Well…I would go up there and kick ass" Pit answered looking worried yet somehow sure of himself. "Don't make me laugh, right now, an angel like you could never even DREAM of beating Hades" Viridi answered vehemently in turn. Wincing at the sudden change in her mood, Pit backed off of the topic. "So than, what can we do in all actuality" asked Pit with a sullen look on his face. "Well first we need to train if you want to even have a chance at taking out Hades for good" Viridi said while turning towards a large tree. As the two walked towards the tree they could see someone resting against the tree. As they approached the man Viridi smiled for she knew who he was and why he was here. "Magnus is that you" asks Pit elated to see the mercenary.

Magnus replies in turn with a smile "It's been a while hasn't it kid, I heard you have another problem to deal with and that you needed more training so I volunteered to help" said Magnus relatively proud of himself for being able to help Pit out just like the last time. "Just know that I'm here to train you so I'm not going to go easy on you" Magnus said sternly "Now Magnus remember, you are not supposed to kill him, just train him so that he can hold his own against Hades" Viridi warned him "Yes lady Viridi" responded Magnus apologetically. "Wait a minute "Lady" I thought you didn't believe in all this god stuff" Pit asked Magnus in a patronizing voice. "Look kid, I play to the highest bidder and Viridi offered me a good chunk of money to help you so I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want my help" Magnus told him with a scorn. "Well I'm just going to leave you alone to get training, because this little kid really needs some" Viridi laughed while walking away "Little kid huh, well at least I'm not a spoiled brat like you" Pit retorted. "WHAT" Viridi screamed "Oh you heard me Bitch" "You are walking on thin ice right now Pit, I would let this go" Magnus warned him. "No, I'm not going to let this go, I'm tired of her always acting like she is better than me just because she is a goddess and I am angel, we have feelings to you know" Replied Pit vehemently.

Apparently Viridi wasn't as tough as she let on because at this point she was on the verge of tears. "Is that…really what you think of me Pit" Viridi asked with a tear stained and horror stricken face. Before he got a chance to answer Viridi went running back the way that they had come in, obviously trying to get to another room in which Pit was not in. Pit started to run after her but Magnus grabbed his shoulder and just shook his head. "At this point we are better off just getting to practicing, when a girl gets this way she just wants to be alone for a little while" Explained Magnus "Not to mention that came from the one person she truly cares about" He muttered under his breath. "Did you say something Magnus" Asked Pit feeling as though he were still left out of something. "It's nothing, let's just start already" responded Magnus with a serious face. And so, for 3 days and 3 nights Pit and Magnus trained non-stop with no interruptions from Viridi as she was still nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inevitable Love chapter 3**

Viridi could be found sulking in her room obviously hurt at what Pit had said. ~I can't believe that is what he actually thinks about me~ Viridi thought to herself as she sat surrounded by pillows and blankets trying to calm her crying. "It's been three days, maybe it would be wise if I checked on them to make sure that they have the resources that they need" sighed Viridi still disheartened by the fight that had transpired between her and Pit a few days before. As Viridi went down to the Throne room/garden she could hear shouting, afraid that something had happened between Pit and Magnus Viridi rushed in keeping her distance and observing the scene. Pit, being tired and battered from Magnus's attacks was resourceful enough to keep going even after three days. He felt that he actually had a chance to take down Magnus now. While the Human was tough on him the training was amazing, they worked on numerous different things. "Again" said a weary pit.

"You really are a tough one huh angel face" Chuckled Magnus actually really surprised that the little angel has been able to keep up with him for three straight days without any breaks. Pit ready into a fighting stance as did Magnus. The first to make a move was Pit who ran at Magnus. Thinking that Pit would go for a series of quick attacks first, Magnus readied his defensive stance and got ready to counter. To Magnus's surprise Pit actually ran past him to the tree that was behind them. ~What the hell could he be doing playing around at such a critical time as this~ thought a perplexed Magnus? Before he could think about anything else, Magnus heard something above his head. As he looked up Pit was falling on to him going for a series of quick strikes and sweeps to keep Magnus on his toes however, this wasn't Pit's actual offensive. As soon as he saw that Magnus had lost his guard he went in for a quick albeit hard strike to the stomach and it actually connected. He went for one more shot to the head. With this Magnus was on the ground with Pit standing over him with his training sword at Magnus's throat. But instead of going for the knock out pit just dropped his sword, smiled, and offered Magnus his hand. Magnus after having been knocked down so hard was very grateful for this.

As he got up Magnus had to lean on his club for stability because Pit had truly knocked the wind out of him. "I can't believe you were able to beat me so quickly kid" Magnus said with a weary yet proud face. "It was all because you taught me so well, you were tough on me sometimes but it was so worth it." Replied Pit with a goofy look on his face. "It has been a great honor to fight alongside you and call you teacher Magnus, and I hope that maybe one day we have an opportunity to fight on the battle field together" Pit said very graciously and stuck his hand out. Magnus took his hand and embraced his little friend. "I should thank you to Pit, you have actually taught me a lot especially that I should never underestimate the resourcefulness of an opponent, you truly surprised and impressed me" Magnus told him in a totally sincere voice. Viridi watched all of this transpire and smiled to herself. ~He really has come a long way in only three days huh~ she chuckled to herself. Being immersed in her thoughts she didn't hear Pit approach her. "Viridi" Pit asked hoping that she wouldn't still be upset with him from their earlier fight. At hearing his voice Viridi jumped. "Y…Yes Pit, god you startled me" Viridi said embarrassed as her face very obviously flushed from this.

"I'm sorry about that, and I wanted to say that I am sorry about what I said the other day as well. I realize that it was harsh and unnecessary I was just having a tough time wrapping my head around the fact that my entire life has kind of taken a nose dive and unfortunately you were just who ended up getting the brunt of my rage." Pit said very apologetically with a sullen look on his face. "You are not the only one at fault here you know" Viridi said looking equally as sullen. "I have realized after thinking about all of our previous encounters that you were actually correct, I have always been so cold towards you and that's because I lo…" before she could finish what she saw Pit fall to the ground. Worried she bent down to see if he was ok. After checking his pulse and breathing rate see determined that he was just sleeping. "I'm surprised that it took him this long honestly" Said a smiling Magnus as he approached the goddess "From what I observed, you worked him pretty hard didn't you Magnus" Viridi said smiling. "Help me get him to one of the guest rooms, preferably the one closet to mine so I can keep an eye on him" she said while getting under one of Pit's shoulders. Magnus after getting under Pit's other shoulder stated walking with Viridi in silence for a while but then thought that he should try his hand at tempting fate. "So, Lady Viridi, how do you actually feel about Pit" Magnus asked expecting her to explode in her usual way. Instead of this she answered him simply and straight forward "He is kind, determined, hard-working, and has a pure heart" she answered earnestly. As she said this they approached the guess room next to her bedroom. As they went in and laid Pit down on the bed, Magnus gave his parting gesture for the night and left Viridi and the sleeping Pit alone in the room. Viridi sat by Pit's bedside smiling at the thought that he worked himself so hard for the betterment not only of humanity but for himself as well. With one final look in his door Viridi went back to her room and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inevitable Love Chapter 4**

After waking up Viridi decided to go check on Pit to see if he had waken up yet. "Still sleeping like a baby I see" Viridi sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh so much as a loving one. After hearing the door open Pt stirred and woke up. "Good morning Viridi" Pit said only half awake "Good morning my swe…I mean Pit" Viridi blushed as she had almost let her biggest secret out. "Hmm, what was that about" Pit asked Viridi confused. "Oh uh n…nothing" Viridi stuttered embarrassed at the fact that Pit was seeing her in such a vulnerable state. "If you say so" Pit responded wearily not paying attention to this odd behavior.

"So, when are you going to take me up to Skyworld" Pit asked suddenly getting serious. "There is one more thing I want you to do before we go, it shouldn't take long, or at least not nearly as long as your training with Magnus did" Viridi responded in an equally serious tone. "And that would be" Pit asked feeling suspicious about Viridi's intentions. "I want to see if there is a way to make your wings function on their own because I don't want something to come up suddenly and me not be able to support you while you are mid-flight" Viridi told him seeming genuinely concerned for his safety. Why had she started being so nice to him, and what was up with her odd behavior this morning? "Do you even have anything to see why my wings don't work properly" asked pit obviously skeptical that Viridi could do anything for him. "I have my ways, though I am going to need you to come to the medical room with me" Viridi told him sounding certain, or at least certain enough that she could test him to see what is wrong with his wings. She had never fully understood why he couldn't fly on his own having such beautiful wings.

At this time Viridi was indulging in fantasies while standing in the doorway to the guest room in which Pit was resting. "Uh…Viridi….are you going to be ok" asked Pit noticing that Viridi had started spacing out and turning red. "I'M FINE" Yelled Viridi obviously upset at the young angel's density. "Why can't he just see how I feel for him instead of letting the awkwardness continue between us" Viridi asked herself anguished as she walked quickly away from the scene and to the medical room. Pit started to feel really bad, feeling that he had missed something or said something wrong that had upset the young looking goddess. Now that he thought about it, Pit realized that Viridi wasn't actually that bad looking, he found himself checking her out as they walked. "What am I doing" Pit thought, flustered as they walked. Finally Viridi turned a corner and enter a large, white room. Pit followed blindly, not noticing that she had stopped he bumped into her. "WHOA" Viridi yelled as she started to fall.

In an instant Pit was in front of her and catching her swiftly. "I….um….well…" Pit stammered, looking flushed and blushing as Viridi stared dead into his eyes. "No…it's ok, thank you for catching me" Viridi said equally as flustered and flushed. As Pit let go of her he started to ask "So, what is this device that you said that could examine my wings" Viridi looked up and snapped back to attention "well, it's not a device so much as a personal power in my arsenal" Viridi smirked to herself. "For this I am going to have to ask that you take off your shirt" Viridi slightly blushed as she said this. "O…ok" Pit did as he was told, blushing as Viridi had. "Now, keep very still" Viridi told him as she silently admired his build. He may be short and kind of childish, but his physical stature is that of no man she has ever seen before.

"Is this from all the training he does" Viridi asked herself walking around to the back of the examination table. "Ok, this may sting a bit" Viridi added as started the examination process. As she went farther and farther into looking at each of the individual fibers of his wings Viridi looked troubled. As she finished she walked back to the front of the table. "What's wrong" Pit asked seriously, not liking the troubled look she came over to him with. "I am going to give you the straight up of this situation, I may be able to heal your wings, but it will require a lot of time and effort, the inside of your wings are twisted and broken" Viridi looked down solemnly. Pit looked at her and asked her "So, how long is a long time" Viridi looked even darker "A long time as in maybe 3-4 months or even a year" "WHAAAAAAT" Pit yelled.

"Oh god, I am never going save lady Palutena am I" Pit asked her seriously. *SLAP* Viridi slapped him and looked at him angrily. "DAMN YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING STILL ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT PALUTENA, PALUTENA, PALUTENA, AND JUST LET HER GO FOR GODS SAKE" Viridi sobbed and ran out of the room. Pit sat there in a stunned silence reflecting back on what she had said. "She is right, I haven't done anything except mooch off of her resources and talk about Palutena, I really am pathetic" He thought, angry with himself for being so much of a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inevitable Love Chapter 5**

Pit sat on the examination table for some amount of hours after the whole incident with Viridi, replaying it over and over in his head. "God I can't believe how much of a fool I have been, I have focusing solely on Lady Palutena, not my home world and certainly not on Viridi…" he thought to himself as he got up and walked to one of the wooden walls. The "Clinic" if you could even call it that was lit by the natural light of the sun and or stars depending on the time of day, it was made of nothing but trees and grass. To the naked eye it looked as if you were stepping into an endless sea of green with one tiny brown platform in the center which was the exam table. As he was walking to the wall to stopped, turned to the wall and stepped back. "DAMN IT" Pit screamed as he hit the wall with full force, splitting one of the trees in the wall straight down the middle. As he got angrier with himself he started running out of the clinic room and down the halls of the goddess's large palace. Faster and faster he ran, he didn't know to where he was running just that running was something that he enjoyed and right now he needed to let off some steam.

Before he knew where he was actually going he stopped in front of the large metal door that lead into the meadow in which he had sparred for three days and three nights with Magnus. He laughed silently to himself "Ha, funny that in my rage I led myself back to this place that I worked for my own selfish desires" As Pit enters the room he decides to run to see how much faster he has gotten. As he is running he heard something behind him and turned. As he turns he comes face to face with Magnus. *THWACK* Magnus backhanded pit with as much force as he could. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" he screamed at Pit. After Pit finally stops reeling from the blow he yells back "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME ASSHOLE" with that said a fight broke out. Pit swung a fist at Magnus but was easily countered and knocked to the ground.

Magnus got on top of him and punched him in the face continuously not caring that after about the second hit Pit's nose got bloody as did his mouth. Pit, only half conscious at this point, manages to get out from under Magnus and retaliate. He makes a quick succession of blows, one to Magnus's stomach one to the back of his leg and one to his face. As Pit starts to limp away from the scene Magnus grabs him from behind and shoves him hard up against a tree. "Do you have any idea what you have done kid, I saw Viridi run back to her room with tears streaming down her face. When her emotions go out of control so do the weather and all things natural given that she is the goddess of nature" Magnus tells him not worried about Pit or even the world, but for the lady that he has been enlisted to protect. "Oh god…what in the world have I done, to the world sure but more importantly to Viridi? I…I need to go talk to her" Pit says, his voice heavy with remorse as his body slumped against the tree.

"That might be a bad idea right now kid, she is pretty upset and I think she just needs to be alone for a while, but I do think you should talk to her" Magnus said in a stern, yet sympathetic voice. "What have I been doing this whole time except ignoring her…?" Pit mumbles to himself. In his depressed state, pit wanders aimlessly around the garden-like field that he once sparred in. He wanders for hours not even realizing that he was really just traveling in a big circle around the area. Getting tried pit sits against a tree for a while thinking about what he can do to smooth things over with Viridi. After a while he gets up and goes to seek Magnus's council on a few things. He approaches Magnus expecting him to still be upset but is pleasantly surprised. "Sit down kid, I figured you would want some help after what has happened this far" Says Magnus calmly.

Pit hesitated for a moment "…I expected you to be angry still" Pit said sullenly sitting next to Magnus under the lush tree. "Look, I am not going to apologize for the beating I gave you back there because I feel that you needed that to open up your eyes finally, but I do want to help because first and foremost she is my employer, but second I feel like I owe you for helping me deal with dark lord Gaol." Magnus said earnestly. "Ok, so, can you tell me what's been up with Viridi recently?" Pit asked inquisitively. Magnus looked at him a little bit perplexed as to what he should tell the winged boy seeing as he felt it was not his place to intervene. After a while Magnus finally decided he would just tell Pit what was going on, who knows maybe it would help him decide what he was going to do about cheering her up. "Fine I'll tell you, but you can't tell Viridi that I told you this for it isn't technically my place to say, but I believe she is in love." Magnus said hoping Pit would get what he meant without having to spell it out. "With whom" asked the angel? "Well" Magnus thought to himself "there goes that hope I suppose, I knew this kid wasn't the brightest but seriously" Magnus thought looking into space avoiding Pit's question.

"If you don't already know then you are going to have to find out for yourself my friend" Magnus finally replied, thinking it would be better to let him find out on his own then to tell him outright. "I guess that does make sense though, given how she's been acting recently" replied Pit, not sure as to why Magnus was dodging the question. And so they sat for hours talking about ways to make Viridi happy and hopefully save the world from natural disasters.

**A.N Thank you all for being so patient with me while waiting for this chapter to come out, I have had a pretty hectic summer so far and I have had writers block for quite a while now, Hope you enjoy and I will try to update more regularly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inevitable Love Chapter 6

Viridi wound up in a random part of the castle not caring where it was, just so long as it away from Pit for a while. Sobbing, Viridi started to think about a lot of things, including the angel, as she thought about Pit she found herself crying even more than before. "Why can't he see that I am right here? Why am I forced to live through this agony that he is putting me through every day?" asked the sobbing goddess to no one in particular. "I can't believe I let him see me in such a vulnerable state" Viridi said to herself angrily. "Now he is just going to think I am a cry baby…" Viridi sighed and stood up slowly. It was only now that she realized that she had no idea where she actually was. She knew that it was an older part of the castle but only because of the damp stone and stale smell around her. She spend what felt like forever wandering the dark halls.

Finally she made it back to familiar territory, she was now back at the castle's entrance. "I need to go to my room, god knows how long I have been out, and I need to sleep this off anyway" Viridi mumbled to herself, walking the path back to her room. As she got into her room, she collapsed down on her bed dramatically, letting her overwhelmed emotions show in the action. "What am I doing" she asked herself. "I am a goddess and yet I am acting like a child, and over an angel boy no less, I really am hopeless" as she spoke her mind to the wind, she drifted off into a fitful sleep in the same position that she had fallen into her bed. As morning broke something very unusual happened, for once in her life, Viridi found herself dreading having to get out of bed, but more than that, having to face Pit. She was suddenly very upset with herself again for being so afraid to talk to him. "He is just, well, himself so I shouldn't be feeling so flustered" Viridi thought to herself moving to get out of bed, not even realizing what an odd position she had fallen asleep in.

In the guest room a few rooms down from Viridi's chambers, Pit woke up and headed out of his room and went to the meadow to think about how to go about talking to Viridi after what had happened the day before. He had figured out last night while talking to Magnus that HE was who Viridi was in love with, but He needed time to sort out his own feelings on the matter. He saw an apple laying on the ground from a nearby tree. It was only then that he realized how hungry he was. Picking up the apple he bit into it, clear juice running down his chin. As he was chewing he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped resulting in him choking on the bit of apple that he had tried to swallow. It was Viridi who had tapped him on the shoulder and who was now dealing with a choking Pit. She went up behind him and preformed the Heimlich maneuver on him.

In that same instance the apple came back up. After what had happened Pit was left on the ground coughing. Viridi went back in front of him "I am so sorry, I didn't expect you to jump like that, are you ok" Viridi asked with a very concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks to you Viridi, Thanks" Pit responded genuinely happy that she had saved him. "Hey Viridi, will you walk with me for a little bit, I need to talk to you about something" Pit asked the goddess, standing up he brushing his clothes off for no particular reason. Viridi's face went as red as the apple that Pit had been eating, her heart started beating faster. "Y…yeah sure" Viridi replied stumbling over her words. "I can't believe he is making the first move, does he actually like me?" Viridi asked herself silently not aware that Pit had started walking.

Noticing that she wasn't next to him he went back to find her still standing by the tree they had met up at in a daze. "Um, Viridi…are you going to be ok? You look a little red" Pit asked thinking maybe she was feeling sick. "I'm fine, thanks though" Viridi responded embarrassed that she had spaced out like she had. "So….." Viridi said, trying to start the conversation up as they walked, she was curious as to why he had asked her to walk with him. "I'm so sorry Viridi, for everything so far, I have been rude and selfish, doing this for Lady Palutena and not paying any mind to you, I really have been a fool" Pit said letting out a depressed sigh. Keeping his eyes on the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, tears began to cloud his vision. "I…I don't know what else to say besides I apologize from the bottom of my heart, for doing so many things wrong to you, for being so dense as to not even realize how you felt. "Does he actually feel the same about me?" Viridi asked herself, her heart was beating so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

"It's ok Pit, I have been stuck up and unkind for many years now, you finally led me to understand that" Viridi told him looking at his tear stained face. "I forgive you, honestly I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried" She said, smiling briefly. "Thanks, but even though you say that you forgive me, I can't forgive myself" Pit responded tears running down his face. "Look Pit, you can't change the past, stop sulking and start living in the present" Viridi yelled at him while looking him dead in the eyes. Pit look shocked at her outburst and wiped his face "w…why are you being so kind to me?" Pit inquired looking back at her. Viridi blushed "I…well you see I uhh…" Viridi replied haphazardly. "Do you want to talk about something?" Pit asked knowing exactly what she was wanting to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A…am I actually going to go through with this" Viridi thinks to herself, blushing at the thought of the possible outcomes.

"So…" Pit said to break the awkward silence between the two of them. Viridi remains silent contemplating how she is going to actually confess to Pit.

"You know…I like it here" Pit said just out of the blue.

"Huh?" Viridi questioned, not really understanding where this was coming from.

"I like it here, in this castle with beds as soft as pillows, the room with fields as green as emeralds but as easy to run on as a solid ground, this safe haven for all of the life that Earth has made…I don't want to leave…" Pit stopped and looked down and laughed ruefully.

"I am not even sure I should anymore, being that I am a cripple…if my wings are as bad as you say, then what the hell is the point of leaving am I right"

Pit turned sharply to Viridi, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Pit I…" As she started to say what was on her mind Pit sank to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"Pit?" Viridi asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"What am going to do Viridi? I need to go help the people…all of those innocent people who have nothing to do with this war of gods and goddesses…Lady Palutena…so that the balance of the world is upheld…but in this condition…not being able to fly for more than 5 minutes I would just be a burden to everyone…and I imagine that I have been nothing but a burden to you as well huh" Pit said all of this while shaking and clutching tufts of grass between his hands.

Viridi was shocked, she never thought that young angel so full of life and passion would ever break down like this. She knelt down and embraced him warmly, stroking his hair trying to calm him down. Pit accepted this embrace gratefully and cried into Viridi's shoulder. Pit cried for what seemed like hours, he had a lot to get out, between goddess being taken and finding out his wings were terribly deformed, it was a lot for him to take in.

"Hey Viridi" Pit said from her shoulder after he stopped crying

"What" she responded gently, glad that he was better. She was glad that he had chosen her to take solace in instead of the silence of his room.

"I think I am going to go back to my room for a little while if you don't mind, come by later if you still want to talk about whatever it was you wanted to talk to me about" Pit said standing from her embrace and walking away

Viridi stayed seated "Oh and by the way, thanks…I needed someone to be here for me…" Pit said continuing to walk away.

"Your welcome" Viridi responded, as she turned she saw pit dash off and she just smiled to herself.

Pit ran and ran, his feet barely hitting the ground as he did so

"I feel so free here, there is something almost as freeing about running as there as about flying" Pit thought to himself working his way back to his room.

Once he got back to his room he changed into a plain white nightshirt and got into bed and started reading up on some of the old myths of humanity and smiled as he realized that the humans were actually smarter than they let on, then he heard a soft knock on his door.

Viridi sat in the grass for at least half an hour, reflecting about what had just happened. She stood up and started the walk back to her room pondering if she should tell Pit today or if she should wait until later.

"I can't believe he accepted my hug like that, no fighting, nothing, that is the last thing I would expect from someone who would call someone else an 'ice queen'" Viridi thought smiling to herself

"He tries to act tough, but he is actually soft on the inside, what with wanting to pull out the innocents who have got nothing to do with this stupid was and all of that" Viridi stopped at that though, she stopped and she laughed realizing the irony of what she had just thought.

For as long as she could remember, Viridi had only cared about herself and doing what she needed to do, and then she met the clumsy angel who thwarted her plans to reinvent the world by destroying her reset bomb factories. By doing that, he may not have realized it, but it was that incident that changed her. He showed her that there was a reason to care about something, someone, other than herself. She went into her room and realized she need to change clothes. The blue blouse that she had been wearing now had a dark spot on it from where Pit had been crying. She changed into a deep green nightgown that had a lace edge at the bottom

Viridi sighed "I need to do this today, if I don't I won't ever be able to gather the courage up to do this again" she said to herself in the mirror, determined to do this no matter what the outcome might happen to be. She left her room and started to walk down the hallway briskly. She stopped and pits door and knocked softly.

"Coming" Pit set his book of legends and myths down on the table next to his bed and got up.

He opened the door and saw Viridi in her sleepwear. "Come in" he said as he gestured with his hand to the bed next to his.

She sat down and started fiddling with her nightgown nervously. Pit closed the door and sat down across from her "So…is everything alright? Your face is all red" Pit looked at her, concerned that she might have come here to talk about her health or something else like.

"Pit I…I l…l…" Viridi stumbled over her trying to convey what she wanted to say to him.

"Damn it why is this so hard" Viridi thought to herself, cursing her own incompetence.

"I should be able to just tell him how I feel, I am a goddess after all, not just some human girl, though to be fair he isn't just some human boy either…" Viridi went back and forth with herself in her mind while biting her lip and continuing to play with her nightgown.

"Viridi? You ok?" Pit asked, putting a cool hand on her shoulder genuinely concerned about the goddess who seemed more like a friend then a superior right now.

"Pit I need you to take me seriously about this…promise me you won't laugh" Viridi needed to make some certainty that she wasn't just going to be making a fool of herself.

"I promise" Pit responded earnestly, still not quite seeing what was going on.

Viridi gathered up all of her resolve, sure that she was going to get rejected "Pit I…I love you" her face flushed even more than it had been leading up to this moment, her heart felt like it could just fly out of her chest.

"You…what" Pit responded questioningly. How did he know this wasn't just another one of her tricks?

"I…never mind" She said, tears trailing down her face. Viridi got up from the bed and tried to make a run for the door but Pit caught her wrist before she could make it.

"Let go of me" she said, struggling to break free, not wanting Pit to see her in such a weak state.

Pit turned her around to face him and pushed her up against the door, locking eyes with her again. Slowly, ever so slowly the faces started growing closer together until they could feel each other's breath. They looked at each other for only a split second more before their lips met gently, only for a second at first, then they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Pit grabbed Viridi's hand and led her back to the bed and they sat down side by side, neither of them saying a word, neither wanting to break the delicate and unspoken bond of the moment.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Chapter 7.5

**A.N. Hey guys, it's me again, just want to say that this, THIS CHAPTER HAS NO BEARING ON THE STORY, so if you don't want to see Pit and Viridi get all lovey-dovey, in the physical kind of way, then you should just go on to chapter 8, this chapter is going to be kind of heavy on details of sex, so if you don't like that kind of material again, skip this one and go to the next chapter which actually continues the story. Thank you guys for sticking with me even though I am fairly slow to update, without further ado, we return to the tender scene in which we left off.**

"Pit…that was…" Viridi tried to say something but seemed fairly dazed after their kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

"Yeah…" Pit agreed with her and started slowly moving closer to her until he could get an arm around her shoulder.

"Viridi I…I want to try something…if you are ok with that…" Pit said hesitantly hoping that the young goddess would not try and run again.

"Pit…you aren't thinking about…" Viridi started to ask something as her face went as red as a rose

"But…but you couldn't possibly want to do something so…I don't know…intimate with me would you?" Viridi asked, turning to pit with a flushed face.

"I see you already know what I was going to ay without me having to say it then" Pit smiled teasing her a bit.

"Pit…we shouldn't…I uh…I think I am going to go" Viridi stood up on unsteady legs. About as soon as she stood up she fell back on the bed. She noticed that her legs were shaking to bad for her to actually stand.

"Looks like you are staying here tonight goddess" Pit said smirking slyly.

Pit turned sideways to face Viridi, upon seeing her cute face Pit leaned in and kissed her again, more forcefully this time see what she would do. As he did this, she just leaned back on the bed and him fall on top of her. Pit forced his tongue into her mouth. Viridi accepted and parted her lips, intertwining her tongue with his. They stayed locked in this passionate kiss for a long time until finally Pit pulled his head away from hers.

"That. Was. Incredible." Pit said, punctuating his words in time with his heavy breathing.

All Viridi could do was nod in agreement

"Man…that kiss got me so hot…what is wrong with me?" Viridi thought breathing equally as heavy as Pit

Pit leaned down and started kissing and sucking on her neck gently, as he did this Viridi let out a series of small moans.

"She seems so defenseless like this…" Pit thought to himself while continuing to suck on and bite Viridi's neck gently.

Eventually Pit started working his hands up and down her body, they stopped at the breast line of her emerald green night gown. He pulled down gently so as to not rip the delicate feeling fabric of the nightgown to expose her small breasts. Pit stopped kissing on Viridi's neck to examine the scene in front of him.

"D…Don't look at my breasts…they're super small and awful" Viridi said red faced. She had always hated how small her breasts were compared to other women.

"I don't think they are small at all; they are perfect" Pit said consoling the half-naked goddess in front of him.

"Don't patronize me…" She rolled her eyes knowing that he couldn't possibly be speaking truthfully

"I am not, they aren't so small as to look like there isn't anything there but, at the same time, they aren't so big that I can't fit them in one hand, so they are perfect" as he said this pit gave each of her breasts a squeeze

Viridi moaned quietly, she had never felt like this before. Pit started sucking and biting on her nipples which made her moan a little louder.

"I always knew this felt good by myself but this…this is something else" Viridi thought to herself while letting out another involuntary moan

While pit was using his head to focus on Viridi's breasts he ran a hand down Viridi's slender figure, traced a line down her sides and the sides of her slender legs. He ran his hand back up her leg and put it in her crotch to feel her silk panties. He started rubbing in an up and down motion with his index and middle fingers

Viridi started moaning louder having never felt a pleasure like this in her entire life. Pit continued to rub her panties, in doing so he slowly felt them start to get wetter and wetter until they were completely soaked through.

"Hey Viridi, I think these silk panties are just getting in the way at this point, what do you say we remove them hmm?" Pit teased the small goddess and proceeded to slip her panties off.

Pit started rubbing her naked slit directly and also started playing with her clit. He enjoyed seeing the look of pure ecstasy on the goddess whom was, at least for now, his lover.

"Pit…don't stop" Viridi moaned, her body trembling slightly

Pit decided that he should tease her a little more since she wasn't actually looking at what was going on. He stuck the two fingers that he had been rubbing her with into her soaking vagina. At this Viridi let out a small yelp, surprised at the sudden new sensation. Pit started thrusting his fingers hard and quick before the goddess had figured out what was going on. This gave her immense please

"Oh god Pit; I'm going to…" Viridi started to say before Pit started working his fingers harder

"AHHHH" Viridi screamed as she was brought to an intense climax by the angle that she once hated so much.

"Viridi, I can't hold on any longer" Pit said as he pulled out his massive cock of almost 7 inches

He lined it up with the entrance of her vagina and pushed forward, slowly letting himself into her. He pushed until he felt some resistance

"Viridi…we can stop right here if you aren't ok with someone like me being your first…" Pit said to the fragile looking goddess

"You idiot" she sighed but smiled. Her answer to if she wanted to stop was simply to grab his neck and pull him into a deep kiss.

Pit pushed harder until finally he didn't feel anymore resistance, with that, he had taken Viridi's virginity and had no regrets about it.

Viridi winced in pain as he pushed himself all the way to the base which had him sitting right up against the entrance to her womb.

"Hey, I am going to move now if you are ok" Pit said to Viridi who had tears running down her cheeks

"Take me Pit" She said as a simple response, not caring what he did to her at this point.

Pit started thrusting his long cock in and out slowly at first to give Viridi some time to get adjusted to the feeling and picked up speed gradually over time.

"Oh god Pit it feels so good" Viridi moaned as he started picking up speed

Pit said nothing, all he did was thrust harder and faster ass a response to what she had said, hoping it would get her to moan louder. At this point Pit was thrusting into the goddess with such a force that the bed was hitting the wall.

"Pit, I'm Cumming again" Viridi shouted in ecstasy

Pit knew the exact moment that she came because he could feel her vagina squeezing and convulsing around him. This drove Pit to the point near orgasm as well

"Viridi I can't hold it anymore I'm going to cum" Pit said as he started to pull out of her

"No, inside…cum inside me Pit" The goddess said wrapping her legs around Pit and pulling him back inside of her

"Viridi I…I'm Cumming" Pit said as he thrusted for the final time, hitting the entrance to her womb and staying there. He let go and sprayed his hot, thick semen inside of her womb. The goddess and the angel stayed like this for several minutes while Pit was releasing his seed inside of her. When Pit's long ejaculation stopped, he pulled out of Viridi which let a flood of semen spill out of Viridi's vagina and onto the bed.

"I love you" Viridi said smiling to the angel.

"I love you too" He said smiling back and kissing her gently.

The two eventually fell asleep holding each other's still naked bodies and smiling blissfully.

**A.N. 2 Hey guys, I hope you liked my attempt at writing an erotic chapter…um…I guess just leave a comment if you want to see more of this kind of content in the future and any constructive criticism on this would be much appreciated, thanks guys**


End file.
